


After the Dark Crystal

by Linadoon



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, headcanons, post dark crystal, probably..., title may change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: There was something else on the green grass that surrounded the castle, things of different colors, sizes and shapes. It was hard to make sure what they were at first, looking more like scattered petals of some kind of flower…Jen walked around the balcony, trying to get a better look, until he noticed that those things were definitely not large petals, nor were they animals that Jen didn’t know the name of. No, they were…“Gelflings…”-post Dark Crystal(will expand if I have ideas)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	After the Dark Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> I still really like to think of that idea that, once the UrSkeks leave by the end of The Dark Crystal all the gelfling’s whose Essence was stolen just kinda... Appear outside of the Castle of the Crystal lol  
> So here is just a little something I wrote, but that I’m still thinking if I’ll actually write about it in any way...

The light slowly faded as the UrSkeks disappeared through the Crystal’s light. The image of one of the UrSkeks apparently smiling down at them, being the last thing they were able to register, before the light faded and silence took over the Crystal Chamber.

Jen held on tightly to Kira. She was there, she was alive, breathing, heart pumping, and leaning against his shoulder as if searching for warmth and comfort.

“Jen…” Kira said, voice soft, but not weak nor full of fear, like Jen had heard it before. He looked down at two shiny brown eyes and a smile. “You did it.”

He felt his cheeks warm up and couldn’t help but answer the smile with one of his own. He leaned his face closer to hers, their foreheads touching.

“ _We_ did it.” He said.

Kira leaned forward just a little bit more.

The cries of podlings startled the two and they turned away from each other, watching as the podlings, once slaves under the control of the Skeksis, ran to them, smiles on their faces and crying out in their language.

Jen allowed Kira to stand on her own, happy to see that she was alright. He quickly did check the area where the Skeksis had stabbed her, seeing a bit of dried blood and a hole on her dress, but besides that, there were no wounds to take care of.

Jen could barely understand a word of pod – honestly, all he still knew was _fala vam_ and maybe a few other things – but he had a good idea of what the podlings were saying, by their smiles and by the way that they grabbed their arms down, shaking their hands and even hugging them by the waist. Jen remembered seeing how week and downcast all of the little pod people were as he walked around the castle, but now their energy had returned, their eyes shined with hope for a new future.

And he wondered if his eyes shined the same way…

He was still processing everything, to be perfectly honest. It all happened so fast.

In between the podlings’ words, came also the loud barking of a very happy fizzgig.

“Fizzgig!” Kira opened her arms, wrapping them around the small ball of fur as he leaped towards her. “You’re alive!” He yapped excitedly as if saying the same to her, and proceeded to cover her face with licks. “Oh, I love you too, you little fur ball…!”

Jen chuckled at and was surprised when the furball jumped over to him, being caught in his arms. Fizzgig barked, loud, and gave the gelfling the same lovely treatment he had given the other.

Aughra walked over to them and, for the first time, she almost seemed to be smiling.

“Very well, gelfling, you have completed the prophecy! As you should, _hm_!” The old sage said and turned to the Crystal of Truth, whose light fell over them, making the whole room shine. It was quite the sight. “You have healed the Crystal, healed Thra…!” And when she turned back to the gelfling her eye was wide open. “Come on, now! Move along, move along!” She waved her hand as she pushed her way amongst the podlings, forcing Jen and Kira to follow after her.

They walked down one of the corridors, being joined by yet other podlings and a few animals that Kira remembered freeing down at the Skeksis’ laboratory.

The corridors that once were dark and dank with only a few torches to light the way, now were shiny and clear, to the point that they could almost see their own reflections on the walls. The air was clean and pure, not one bit like the weird, dense air both gelflings had tasted once they arrived. The difference was night and day and if they weren’t following after Aughra, Jen wished to stay and examine the walls covered in etched images; some were so similar to the images that UrZah created with sand that Jen couldn’t help but sigh at the nostalgic feeling swelling in his chest.

The Mystics were gone, all of his masters, the ones who had been his family since he was a little childling were gone now. It made Jen feel weird, maybe sad, maybe lonely? Even though he knew it was silly to think like that, he wasn’t alone, he had Kira beside him. But, still, he knew he would miss the Mystics, with their deep and wise voices, their slow mannerisms and those old, tired, but kind eyes and smiles given to him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a kind touch on his arm, which pulled him towards a balcony. It was a bit too high for them to look down, but he leaned against it, just like Kira was doing.

“Oh, Jen, look!” Kira sighed, her voice low, as if speaking too loud could make everything disappear somehow.

The land that once was dry as a desert, was now green and covered in lush grassland; the Black River was once more flowing by the castle, the water reflecting the shinning of the three suns; and they could see, even from afar, how the creatures of Thra who for the longest time had been avoiding those plains, were returning once more.

Jen couldn’t help but wonder if this was the Thra that his parents had once known, the Thra that Master UrSu had told him about whenever he asked, as the curious little gelfling that he was.

“it’s beautiful…”

“It’s Thra, as it should be!” Mother Aughra mentioned, nodding her head in a decisive manner.

Jen took in a deep breath, feeling suddenly at peace, as if all the worries of the world had disappeared forever…

But the moment was broken by Fizzgig’s loud barking.

“Fizzgig, what’s wrong?” Kira patted the little thing’s thick fur, but all she got from him was a whine and quick huffs, as he looked down, squirming on the girl’s hold. She followed his line of sight and was quiet for a moment, blinking once or twice as if she wasn’t sure she was wide awake. “Jen…?”  
Jen looked down as well.

There was something else on the green grass that surrounded the castle, things of different colors, sizes and shapes. It was hard to make sure what they were at first, looking more like scattered petals of some kind of flower…

Jen walked around the balcony, trying to get a better look, until he noticed that those things were definitely not large petals, nor were they animals that Jen didn’t know the name of. No, they were…

“Gelflings…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Why don't we talk headcanons?  
> Do you think all of the main characters from Age of Resistance or from the books will be drained? Or some will die in battle or killed, or something like it (like Tavra and Maudra Fara)?  
> What about the family of our two little gelflings, Kira and Jen? Who are they?  
> Come on, write down your opinions on the comments! Let's share! :D


End file.
